Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a wearable identity manager system that facilitates authenticating a user.
Background
User authentication is an increasing source of frustration and fraud risk. Typical consumers use the same or very similar password for multiple services, which increases exposure to fraud that breaches cause. Many users resist using services requiring passwords on mobile devices, due to the difficulties of entering passwords. While password managers can be used, they increase the exposure to friendly fraud (i.e., abusive transactions initiated by users close to the device owner) and increase the risks associated with device loss. Similarly, personal identification numbers (PINs) and other forms of memory-based authentication pose similar problems.